


Both Got Old

by Unread



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Post-S8E5, more than i expected it to, this episode really fucking upset me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: “Sandor.” The air is filled with smoke and dust and the sound of explosions, and the painted map beneath her feet is half obscured by crumbling stone.





	Both Got Old

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened and I'm sad.

“Sandor.” The air is filled with smoke and dust and the sound of explosions, and the painted map beneath her feet is half obscured by crumbling stone. He turns back and looks at her, surprised. His face is weary, and strangely sad. She would have expected anger, long ago. But they were something else now. Friends, she thought. Maybe even family.

She says, “Give him up too. Let him die by dragonfire. Come with me.”

He stands there, looking at her, and doesn’t answer. But he doesn’t leave, either.

“I don’t want you to die. Not anymore. _Please_.” Her voice breaks a little, but she doesn’t care. Or maybe she cares too much.

“You don’t think I can win?” There’s a little of the old mockery in his voice, but she thinks it’s to cover up that he’s scared. She’s scared too.

“I don’t think _anyone_ can win this. You’re right. We’ve all lost. But we could still get out alive. We could go back home.”

“Home,” he scoffs. “I have no fucking home, girl. Gregor saw to that.”

“Winterfell could be your home.”

He shifts like an ill-tempered horse, his hand clenching on his sword hilt. The castle is still crumbling around them but to Arya it feels like everything has come to a standstill, waiting on his answer. His face seems to twist with indecision, but his eyes are fixed on her like she’s the only thing in the world.

“Ah fuck it. Alright, Arya,” he says, and walks back to her. “Let’s get out of this fucking place then. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](https://lookslikeaquentinblakedrawing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
